odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelius
Cornelius is the noble prince of the Human kingdom of Titania. He had the misfortune to fall to an ambush while going to see Velvet, and suddenly woke up in the Netherworld in the form of a Pooka. Afflicted with the Pooka Curse, Cornelius sets out to find the one responsible and return back to Velvet. Personality He is very courageous and unbending in his beliefs, but these qualities also make him very naive. Nonetheless he is a true hero and will do whatever he can to aid those in need. Cornelius is also a romantic at heart, as seen in his interactions with Velvet. Due to his form, he fears Velvet will no longer love him and would rather not have her bound to him because of it. Cornelius won't tolerate anyone who harms Velvet, as he fought off Mercedes and also Urzur. Alignment Cornelius is seen as a Lawful Good, or a Lawful Neutral in the case of the Cauldron War where he fought against both sides, only getting involved to find Velvet. Appearance In his human form, Cornelius is rather tall with shoulder-length blonde hair. He wears a red tunic with a green short cloak and black leggings. In his Pooka form, he is very short, anthro-rabbit type creature with blue fur. He wears a green hood with small upper armor and knight gauntlets. Story Cornelius' story begins in Elrit Forest where he is having a romantic moment with his beloved Princess Velvet, but sadly Cornelius had to return to his kingdom before his father, King Edmund grew suspicious of his whereabouts, so he leaves princess Velvet with the promise of his return. The next time he is heading to the forest to meet Velvet he has a fight with his father the king about her. He storms off after declaring that he will renounce his royal heritage to be with her if he must. On his way to see Velvet it is assumed that he is ambushed because he wakes in the Netherworld alive, but changed into a beast. A pooka to be exact. While wandering the Netherworld, he hears a voice saying it recognizes his blood as royalty of Titania and gives him a Psypher Sword. Soon after, he meets a mysterious soul. The revenant says he'll show Cornelius the way out of the Netherworld if he agrees to take him along. They meet Queen Odette, who forbids them to leave. She tries to earn the sword the Cornelius has by trading him a peaceful death. After Cornelius defeats her, she grants them permission to leave. He is captured by Valkyries on his way out. He tells King Odin that he is the Prince of Titania. Odin states that he'll believe Cornelius if he 'll get the horn of General Brigan. Before he leaves, Gwendolyn returns his sword and warns him that Brigan is known to dislike Pookas. Cornelius thanks her for her concern. After he confronts the general and retrives the horn, Odin allows Cornelius to go free and orders Gwendolyn to take him back to Titania. In Titania Cornelius finds an imposter pretending to be him (It is revelaed later in the story that King Edmund planned to marry Cornelius to one of the daughters of Odin, though wether it is Gwendolyn or Griselda we never know.). When his father drives him out thinking that Cornelius was a mad Pooka the Prince resolves to intercept the fake before he has a chance to meet Velvet. He succeeds in doing so, and the imposter morphs into Velvet and combats him. It is after that his true form is revealed, it is Velvet's twin brother Ingway (who may or may not have a sister complex) and it was he who cursed Cornelius into a Pooka. Cornelius flees as he notes Velvet's approach where Ingway chastises her for liking Cornelius and she in turn asks for her Psypher back. As he's sulking in the streets of Titania, he is confronted by Urzer who tells Cornelius that the Dragon Hindel may know of a way to cure him. He goes to Winterhorn Ridge and seeks out Hindel, but is instead greeted by Wagner enraged by Hindel's slaying. Outright blaming The Pooka Prince and his Psypher, Wagner engages Cornelius. After defeat, he repays Cornelius for not slaying him when he had the chance by flying him to the ruins of Valentine and providing information about the Pooka curse. Before departing back to Winterhorn Ridge, Wagner tells him to not be mistaken and that his hatred still persists. He then encounters Meril, a female Pooka, who informs Cornelius of the possibility of lifting the potent Pooka curse by gathering all the Valentinian coins for one wish as well as the location of the Pooka Village. There, he learns of Velvet's current attempt at stopping the Crystallization Cauldron in the middle of a second battle between the Vanir and the Aesir. Eventually, he locates Velvet; she's being hunted by Mercedes for stealing the Ring Titrel. She is promptly defeated by Cornelius, but he then encounters the undead figure he aided from the beginning who turns out to be the King Valentine. Cornelius manages to re-obtain the ring, but faints from fatigue while attempting to keep silent his identity. He awakens in the Pooka Village when goblins raid the city of its Valentinian coins, where they claim to be acting on orders of King Valentine to smelt them in the Fire Kingdom to cast despair upon the Pookas. Cornelius reaches the Fire Sanctuary deep in the Fire Kingdom where King Valentine attempts to explain his point of view to Cornelius. He then gives his remaining power (and crown) to give rise to Leventhan, one of the beasts of the Armageddon prophecy. After defeating it, he also reveals the origin of Cornelius' Psypher; it belonged his father who used it to slay his grandfather, King Gallon, when King Gallon gave himself to become a Demon Beast. Cornelius returns to the Pooka Village where all the coins have been confirmed to be returned, but here's news of a dragon in Titania with a captive woman. Returning to his home city, he stumbles on a discussion between Urzer and King Edmund about the Book of Transformation. Urzer reveals his true intentions to revive King Gallon to end Erion as well as purposely sending Cornelius into death-traps. Edmund acknowledges Cornelius's current state as a Pooka and informs him that Velvet is the captive. He rushes to the sewers, where he meets Urzer and prepares to battle when Ingway comes back onto the scene. After hearing Velvet's current situation, Ingway heals Cornelius and sends him ahead to rescue her while he deals with Urzer. The dragon in question, Belial, requests of Cornelius to kill him as he is being magically controlled to do Urzer's bidding and deeply regrets killing innocent humans under his spell. In Belial's last moments, free from control at last, he kills Urzer before he finally dies. Cornelius tells his father King Edmund to be a good king and goes to live with the Pookas. Before that, he saddeningly reveals himself to Velvet in the Forest of Elrit and tries to part from her, but she loves him still and he accepts her love. Later on, he and a group of other Pooka help Velvet and an injured Ingway escape from Nebulapolis. Should you choose to combat the Darkova using Cornelius, which is the path to the Good Ending, Cornelius survives Armageddon though Ingway still perishes. It is hinted Cornelius is to fight Darkova as the prophecy stated that "no man" can defeat the beast. Cornelius defies that due to his Pooka status. If the Good Ending is obtained, the setup for the seventh book Wheel of Fate is Cornelius and Velvet in Pooka form retrieving the Valentinian coin from the sixth book Armageddon. It is seen that Velvet, using the Ring Titrel brought by Gwendolyn as well as hers, Cornelius', Oswald's, and Gwendolyn's Psyphers, she commands the Crystallization Cauldron to disassemble the Psyphers back into phozons and release it into Erion in order to save the remains of the world. However, Valentine had a curse upon the Cauldron turning whomever it was that commanded it into a Pooka, though she knew beforehand. In a bonus scene, if all the coins have been collected, both him and Velvet comment on the thousands of years they took to gather every single Valentinian coin and (through a little bit of convincing from Velvet) decide that an eternity as Pooka is not preferable to a normal life as humans. The couple wish to the past image of King Valentine to return their humanity, to which their wish is granted. They embrace each other and their future. Abilities Cornelius possesses great swordskills, which haven't diminished even in his diminutive Pooka form. As a Pooka, Cornelius can move fast and has great agility, giving him high speed mobility in battle. Gameplay In Gameplay Cornelius was A Pooka Warrior with Pyspher Sword When Character PlayingDue to his small size, Cornelius is a small target to hitand can move quite fast. He also has the ability to do a rapid-spin slash move that allows him to damage and bounce off of enemies. Cornelius fightsa against Odette, Brigan, (Ingway) Velvet, Wagner, Mercedes, Leventhan, Belial, and due to the prophecy, he is the foe against Ingway in his Darkova form. Trivia *King Edmund, Cornelius' Father once arranged Cornelius to be wed with King Odin's daughter (uncertain whether it is Griselda or Gwendolyn) but Cornelius' mind is already set up in loving Velvet. *Though a definite possessor of royal blood, he cannot defeat King Gallon as he lacks the dark power necessary to disable his immortality. *Cornelius is the only character that never visited Ringford. Instead, he visited Nebulapolis, Forest of Elrit, Netherworld Endelphia, Titania, and Winterhorn Ridge. *Cornelius is also the only main character to never fight Odin, although he does fight Brigan, just like all the others. *Cornelius and Gwendolyn are the only two characters who can guard. and Also have Blue Psypher Category:Royalty Category:Main characters